Peu importe la saison, il pleuvra toujours
by Park Lunatish
Summary: Kuroko n'aime pas la pluie, et Akashi, lui, c'est tout l'inverse. Pourtant, il ne la préfère pas à un certain Tetsuya ; OS Cadeau pour AnotherSeason ; AkaKuro !


**Hey... Bonjour ! /PAN/**

Alors, que dire que dire... Vous avez gagné le droit de me taper, de me refaire le portrait ou... Tout ce que vous désirez QAQ Parpaing, fouet, ciseaux, marteau, pistolet, arbalète, bref tout ce que vous voulez !

Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour cette grande absence, mais ces derniers mois sont loin d'avoir été les meilleurs ! J'ai été très occupée, j'ai eu une grande période avec ce fichu syndrome de la page blanche, et croyez-moi, quand on en fait l'expérience, c'est affreux ! QAQ Aujourd'hui je suis quand même plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir ENFIN terminer une fic, et surtout une fic très importante à mes yeux ! Ça faisait longtemps, que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment de satisfaction, et là je me sens déjà plus tranquille !

 **Petite note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ça va vous plaire en fait, à vrai dire je stresse beaucoup quant à la publication de cet OS, parce qu'il est dédié à une personne que j'affectionne beaucoup  & que je ne voudrais surtout pas décevoir. Je suis assez contente du résultat, mais je streeesse ! :D Alors, voilà... :3 & c'est encore un AkaKuro bourré de mignonnitude ! (j'espère) :D

 **Petite note personnelle... :** Toi je sais que tu vas te reconnaître, c'est obligé, d'accord ?! :3 Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir enfin poster ton cadeau ! J'ai tellement voulu le poster bien plus tôt, je suis irrécupérable ! ;_; Anooo, je voudrais te dire que. Que tu es une personne formidable qui aujourd'hui, mérite tout son succès ! Je ne regrette pas ce jour, où j'ai malencontreusement cliqué sur ta fic - c'était un accident, oui - et que j'ai fini par m'y intéresser ! Grâce à ce petit aléa, j'ai pu découvrir qu'en fait se cachait une véritable perle rare derrière ces lignes qui ont su me faire rire aux éclats, une fille superbe, gentille et au cœur d'or, très sensible et émotive, avec qui c'est un véritable bonheur de parler ! Je ne me lasse jamais de te lire, parce que c'est toi qui sais comment me faire sourire, c'est toi qui sais comment me faire pleurer ! J'espère réellement qu'un jour on pourra se parler encore plus souvent, ce serait vraiment génial ! Et oui, je peux paraître ultra excessive, mais je me suis vraiment attachée à toi ! Je n'ai pas cessé de penser si ça allait te plaire d'ailleurs durant ma rédaction ahah, je stresse tellement xD Néanmoins ce n'est pas grave si tu n'accroches pas parce que, je me dis que j'ai écrit ça avec le coeur et que de toute façon, c'est l'attention qui compte, et que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de poster ça aujourd'hui ! Ano', tu es une fille exceptionnelle, et tu as l'air d'être une grande artiste dans l'âme (c'est, du moins, ce que j'ai pu ressentir en lisant ton profil). Un véritable sens de l'humour et une plume agréable et magique, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait demander de plus ? Tu es extra, c'est tout !

 _PS :_ Oui, j'ai vu ta review sur mon autre OS, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, j'avais le sourire scotché aux lèvres durant au moins 10 bonnes minutes ! Je te promets que, ce week-end, je finis de te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné ! Ta review, ton MP d'encouragement si gentil, et je n'oublie pas du tout ta fic ! :D Je suis aux-aguets héhé!

 **Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki est notre grand maître :3

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Peu importe la saison, il pleuvra toujours**

* * *

Il releva doucement les yeux sur un ciel gris anthracite, qui déversait ses larmes flétries sur le monde. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, et les cordes qui taraudaient le porche du gymnase sonnaient comme une mélodie cadencée et rythmée, restant néanmoins douce et silencieuse à ses oreilles. Ça, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il appréciait de ce temps pluvieux. Ses yeux d'eau suivaient sans grand intérêt le parcours des gouttes prismatiques se formant à partir de l'amas nuageux, qui s'écrasaient l'instant d'après dans un fracas semi-silencieux. Kuroko Tetsuya avait froid malgré le petit préau qui l'abritait de l'averse. Les bourrasques de vent qui soufflaient de temps à autre le faisait doucement trembler, et la simple idée de sentir cette pluie piquante et glacée s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements de la même manière que ce vent vaporeux le laissait transis de froid. Seul, il n'attendait rien d'autre que l'achèvement de cette pluie encombrante afin qu'il puisse s'en aller au sec. Le ciel que le bleuté contemplait depuis un bon moment déjà était vitreux, pleureur, et en ce moment-même, quelqu'un était en train de sangloter.

En ce moment-même, Kuroko avait froid. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, son souffle régulier formait de petits nuages diaphanes qui se dissipaient bien vite, et les jointures de ses doigts gelés étaient légèrement enflées à cause du froid. Si seulement il pouvait souffler, sur ces nuages bruineux, ─ pourtant, il se contentait seulement de frissonner, et d'attendre que le temps se calme.

Il avait eu froid : il avait eu froid, jusqu'à ce qu'une aura lui semblant familière et quelque peu chaleureuse apparaisse pour chasser cette sensation désagréable. Une soudaine rafale de chaleur assaillit alors un Kuroko jusque là tremblant, qui releva doucement les yeux. Une présence à ses côtés, une ombre furtive et insolite. Il ne tremblait plus, et son exaspération s'envola comme une plume à même le vent orageux.

 **─ Détesterais-tu la pluie ?**

Kuroko pencha légèrement la tête de côté, et son regard dériva vers cette bouche qui avait prononcé ces mots. Un sourire tout à fait charmant, qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Cette voix suave et fréquente l'avait conforté un peu plus dans ce nouvel étau de chaleur, et la chevelure rouge exquise et flamboyante sur laquelle il posa ensuite ses yeux, il ne l'avait que trop bien contemplée pour ignorer à qui elle appartenait. _Akashi-kun,_ pensa-t-il en le dévisageant quelques instants.

 **─ Si je devais dire pourquoi, je dirais que l'humidité me dégoûte,** répondit le passeur d'un ton calme, comme à son accoutumée.

 **─ Je vois.**

Kuroko n'aimait pas la pluie. Elle obligeait à baisser la tête et masquait la visibilité. Une pluie gluante, glacée et collant à la peau comme de la sueur froide, c'est tout ce qui le révulsait.

 **─ Je l'aime plutôt bien... la pluie,** déclara Akashi, dont le visage fut fouetté par le vent. D'un geste lent, il tendit une main de sous l'auvent, de sorte à recueillir quelques gouttes de pluie sur sa paume.

L'Ombre se retrouva l'espace d'un instant étrangement fasciné par ce moment. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et toute son attention se retrouva bien vite entière aux gestes de son camarade. Il avait l'impression que son cœur valsait au même rythme que les gouttelettes martelant le sol. Ce petit instant partagé ne représentait peut-être rien, mais la présence d'Akashi le rassurait néanmoins. Une conversation ne faisait pas de mal ─ et de tous ses compagnons, Kuroko n'avait aucune raison de se formaliser de la venue du prodige de Teiko. Ça lui faisait plaisir, quelque part.

 **─ Est-ce vrai ?** demanda finalement le bleuté, légèrement surpris de faire la constatation d'un Akashi amoureux des pluies.

 **─ Bien sûr,** affirma le second.

Le bleuté se contenta de ces deux mots et en revint à la contemplation des trombes d'eau, qui jaillissaient inlassablement de l'empyrée. Kuroko se mentirait à lui-même, s'il n'admettait pas que finalement, l'arrivée de cette averse l'enchantait, même un tout petit peu. Le vent avait beau souffler, la pluie avait beau tomber, et le soleil avait beau se receler, le passeur ne pouvait pas mettre de côté qu'il se sentait bien, aux côtés du roux. Il ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil vers sa gauche et il y décela un très beau présent : un sourire peinturluré sur les lèvres de son ami.

 _Léger malaise._

 _Et cette même personne sanglotait toujours, faisant perdurer les crachins de larme. Un ciel gris de carbone, de charbon._

 _Et dix minutes passèrent dans un silence plus qu'intime._

 **─ ...**

Plus de dix minutes qu'ils observaient en silence les gens se presser sous la pluie. Ceux qui serraient fortement leur parapluie, et les autres, les plus malchanceux n'en ayant pas en leur possession. C'est que cela en devenait de moins en moins passionnant, à force, mais quelque chose dictait aux deux adolescents de rester un peu plus longtemps côte à côte.

Cependant, pas un n'avait repris la parole, alors le calme absolu fut brisé par Kuroko.

 **─ Hum...** tenta-t-il, sa voix fardée de son habituel ton indéchiffrable, **tu ne rentres pas chez toi, Akashi-kun ?**

 **─ Hm,** marmonna le susnommé en jetant un coup d'œil vairon vers son homologue.

Ils se fixèrent le temps de trois ou quatre secondes ─ quelque chose de plutôt long, en somme ─ puis Akashi ferma doucement les yeux dans un accès de malice. _Voyons voir, Tetsuya,_ s'intéressa le rouquin.

 **─ C'est ma présence, qui te trouble ?** releva-t-il en souriant, taquin.

Kuroko observa sans même tressaillir son binôme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et son expression changea quelque peu.

 **─ Non, ce n'est pas ça...** s'enquit-il.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Akashi avait le don de toujours vouloir le déstabiliser. Il le percevait beaucoup, parfois, lorsqu'il parlait ou lorsqu'il le regardait de ses puissants yeux, ses pupilles qui tournoyaient toujours dans un motif emprunt de mystère acéré. Normalement, c'était son rôle de jouer au type énigmatique, mais depuis quelques temps, voilà que le rouquin s'amusait à tenter de le faire tourner en rond. Le sens de l'observation aigu de Kuroko l'aidait énormément, encore une fois. Ça le faisait douter, ça le faisait se poser des questions, parce qu'avant, il ne pouvait pas encore très bien percevoir ce drôle de comportement. _Et s'il avait toujours agi comme ça ?_ songea le passeur en continuant de lorgner le visage espiègle qui scrutait l'horizon mi-embrumé.

Kuroko remarqua peu après que sa question était restée en suspens. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi le rouge s'entichait à attendre à ses côtés, alors qu'il pouvait très bien s'en aller. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon à ne rien prévoir, quand même ─ il devait sûrement avoir apporté un parapluie. Le bleuté s'apprêta à réitérer sa question mais le rouge fut plus rapide et l'interrompit. _Lirait-il dans mes pensées ?_ se demanda le passeur fantôme.

 **─ Je me protège de la pluie,** expliqua calmement Akashi, son sourire enjôleur n'ayant pas quitté ses commissures. **Je n'ai pas apporté de parapluie, alors je pensais partager celui de Tetsuya.**

Il lui lança ces quelques mots tout en croisant son regard du coin de l'œil. Une brève œillade, juste l'instant de quelques cordes qui martèlent le sol dans un doux crépitement, et le voilà se tourner tout entier vers son ami ; puis il perçut la lueur intéressée au fin fond de la pupille de Tetsuya, et choisit soigneusement ses mots.

 **─ Mais il semblerait que mes espérances aient été vaines...** ponctua-t-il alors, un sourire empreint de sarcasme fleurissant sur son visage dont il fit cadeau à Kuroko. **Quel dommage.**

 _Le souci, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas._

Kuroko s'en retrouva littéralement offusqué. Ça l'énervait, que Akashi se serve de ce prétexte comme pour l'inculper dans l'affaire. Ne quittant pas sa mine impassible, il vint lui répondre franchement.

 **─ Tu as l'air de dire que c'est de ma faute, si tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi.**

Akashi perçut l'agacement dans le ton de sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Voir Tetsuya sortir de ses gonds ─ à sa manière ─ l'amusait toujours, et il fut plus que satisfait de son effet sur son Ombre. Le rouquin se pinça légèrement le menton, comme pour essayer de réprimer ses petits tremblements de rigolade, et pensa avec amusement que Kuroko ne cesserait jamais de l'intéresser autant.

 **─ Pardonne moi,** réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires, **je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.**

 **─ Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que...**

Qu'il s'agissait d'un rire encore plus séduisant que les lèvres dont il en sortait. L'Ombre avait repris contenance et semblait de nouveau inébranlable, mais son regard ne quittait plus le visage d'Akashi. Cette mélodie que ses camarades et lui avaient eu peu de fois l'occasion d'entendre, il se surprit à vouloir la réentendre encore et encore. Elle était assez chaude et puissante pour couvrir le son de la pluie, et son intonation suave le mouvait toujours plus dans cet espèce de cocon de chaleur.

Son rire était électrisant, et il faisait du bien. Il agissait à la manière d'un onguent : meilleur que les médicaments.

Kuroko sourit intérieurement et se retrouva absorbé dans sa contemplation. Il faisait face à quelque chose de très touchant, toujours sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi.

 **─ Je pense que la pluie est trop dense pour que nous puissions partager un parapluie. C'est étrange que tu n'aies pas remarqué ça plus tôt.**

 **─ C'est terrible. Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué,** se défendit gentiment Kuroko.

Le ciel de plomb déversait toujours son éternel rideau de pluie. Le déluge glissait sur les gouttières et marches de pierre, et formait de petites rivières dans les creux de l'entrée du bâtiment. Lorsque les flaques d'eau commencèrent à grandir à mesure que la pluie battait, et que des flèches de lumière semblèrent strier le ciel le temps d'une fraction de seconde, Kuroko commença réellement à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas une question d'avoir froid ou non ─ de toute manière, la présence d'Akashi à ses côtés valait bien mieux qu'un radiateur ─ mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents, et encore moins rentrer avec des courbatures.

Un énième silence finit par s'installer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire alors de sa profonde réflexion.

 **─ Eh, Tetsuya. Rentrons chez nous.**

 _Akashi-kun ?_ pensa le susnommé dans la seconde qui suivit.

 **─ Huh ?** laissa échapper un Kuroko légèrement pris au dépourvu.

Les lèvres d'Akashi s'étiraient en un fin sourire. Son regard unique pointé vers l'horizon répondit à la question silencieuse du passeur. Il n'avait pas rêvé : le rouge venait tout juste de lui proposer de se tremper sur des kilomètres. Haussant doucement les sourcils de stupéfaction, le bleuté patienta quelques minutes, en l'attente d'une justification de la part de son capitaine.

 **─ Il ne s'agit là que d'un petit orage, donc cela devrait bientôt s'arrêter. Le ciel bleu recommence déjà à se montrer, alors c'est une raison suffisante,** expliqua le beau roux en se tournant vers son ami. **C'est pour ça, Tetsuya. Rentrons.**

Kuroko croisa dans le même temps le regard soudainement sérieux de son interlocuteur. Deux belles gemmes d'hétérochromie dans lesquelles il se perdit un instant, avant de retrouver ses esprits, et de se rendre compte qu'une poigne irrésistiblement douce l'entraînait vers l'extérieur du couvent. L'adolescent ne put se délecter plus longtemps de ce contact, son inquiétude première ayant raison de lui.

 **─ Attends ! Akashi-kun, s'il est prévu que cela s'arrête, alors il serait mieux que nous─** son coeur rata alors un battement en sentant des doigts s'enrouler autour des siens, mais il réprima cette forte envie de rougir à temps. **Nous risquons d'attraper froid,** termina-t-il de son air le plus inquiet : quelque chose de pas bien transcendant, en définitif.

Malgré ces paroles, il ne faisait rien pour repousser physiquement Akashi : il savait que lui opposer une résistance de la sorte ne servirait à rien, et il en valait peut-être même pour les mots. Kuroko détestait la pluie, voire qu'il la craignait ou la maudissait ─ mais aux côtés d'une personne comme Akashi, tout lui paraissait plus simple. Son toucher l'enivrait malgré la bruine qui perlait tout autour d'eux, et cette sensation qui se propageait dans tout son estomac le rendait étrangement euphorique, pour une fois. C'était un sentiment qui s'apparenterait peut-être à ces moments, lorsqu'ils remportaient un match de basket. Lorsque le travail d'équipe primait, et qu'il voyait ses camarades sourire.

 **─ N'est-ce pas amusant de faire cela au moins une fois dans sa vie ?** essaya de convaincre Akashi, sans même prendre la peine de regarder Kuroko. _Les doigts de Tetsuya sont si doux,_ éluda-t-il tout en entraînant le joueur fantôme à ses côtés, sous la pluie. Il sentit les premières gouttes de l'ondée venir s'écouler le long de son visage et de son cou, comme les caresses d'un amant, et il profita de ce bref instant de symbiose pour ensuite reporter son attention sur une Ombre trempée.

 _Sa moue est adorable,_ finit par conclure Akashi, le coeur sincèrement ravi en constatant un Kuroko légèrement hésitant. Le rouquin sourit.

 **─ Par ailleurs, une petite pluie ne nous fera pas de mal. L'entraînement n'a pas causé d'impacts trop importants sur nos corps.**

 **─ Y a t-il non seulement un quelconque rapport ?** fit mine de bouder Kuroko, les mèches de ses cheveux battant doucement au vent alors qu'elles commençaient déjà à prendre l'eau.

 **─ Tetsuya se plaindrait-il ?** souria le roux. **Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire,** contre-attaqua Akashi, lui adressant un léger clin d'oeil.

 **─ Je t'écoute.**

Sans un mot, le beau roux se contenta d'élever son sac en hauteur, de sorte à les protéger tous deux de la pluie. Ses mèches écarlates et humides lui retombaient doucement devant les yeux, mais eux, ils brillaient toujours de la même lueur malicieuse. Le ciel continuait de couler sur eux, et en penchant légèrement la tête, il réussit à dérober le sourire en coin de Tetsuya.

 **─ Viens chez moi.**

Sur ces mots, Akashi lui offrit à son tour un magnifique sourire ─ sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il vit le visage de son Tetsuya se transformer de surprise. La pluie avait beau tomber, le soleil avait beau se receler, et le vent avait beau souffler, le visage du passeur à quelques centimètres du sien suffisait à le rendre heureux. Être à ses seuls côtés était quelque chose de réellement satisfaisant ; pourtant, sa proposition, il ne comptait pas la laisser tomber, et il ne tolérait aucun refus de la part de Kuroko.

 **─ Sur le chemin du retour, nous nous arrêterons au Maji Burger pour acheter des milk-shakes, et nous les boirons ensemble après avoir pris un long et bon bain chaud. N'est-ce pas une bonne proposition, Tetsuya ?**

 _Si. Une superbe proposition._

Kuroko garda le silence et déglutit. Si, cette proposition était plus qu'alléchante. Il avait su lui retirer les mots de la bouche en deux phrases seulement. La simple évocation de milk-shake avait fait de Akashi le gagnant, mais Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, et ses joues se teintèrent discrètement d'un rose magenta. Décidant de se prêter au jeu, le bleuté frémit et prit sa voix la plus mignonne... et la plus sournoise.

 **─ Alors je veux le bonus illimité de milk-shakes à la vanille offerts par leur meilleur pâtissier...** articula-t-il en adressant à son ami une moue enfantine.

Et alors que les cieux pleuraient ─ que leur marché fut conclu, et que leurs cœurs brûlaient au beau milieu de ce déluge de larmes, le plus grand des deux se pencha en douceur vers l'autre.

 **─ Je sais.**

Et tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent sous les couleurs éphémères d'une averse annonçant la venue d'une autre saison ─ nouvelle saison.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous a plu !

& surtout toi, _AnotherSeason_ !


End file.
